extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Welcome to my talk page. If you have a problem with the content of this wiki, please try to contact of this wiki first. If you require general assistance from Wikia Staff, please use . Hi, me again. We are having a problem with our spoiler template. It's exactly the same as other wiki's spoiler template but it looks extremely different and doesn't actually have the 'show' thing at the side to allow you to open it. Could you please take a look at it fo us. :Can you link me to it? It likely doesnt look the same because you didnt bring over the CSS for it. and the show/hide thing is done with some form of javascript, so you will need to bring over the stuff it uses, if it doesnt use some standardized stuff. --Uberfuzzy 01:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Spoiler warning! Click show if you want to see the spoiler. } ---- Here's everything in the template. Here are the links: *User:Mata Nui *Vastus *Sands of Silence *Tale of the Agori *Natrix Hope they help. :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:NavFrame :also might want to look into using http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide --Uberfuzzy 15:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Look someone hyjacked my account. They moved the Main Page to Stupid wiki and they changed my name to Magna butt I think it's this guy he's been Vandalizing and he has tricked someone to unblocking him please reply to my plea Hello why have you been blocking people with specific reasons. They have done nothing so tell me why, What have they done. Andrew1219 is an admin on a different Wiki so why did you block him. And Greg F what has he done he was going to be a new user. And if you think his name is inappropiate he just wanted to copy the name of Greg Fartzley a Toy Ambassador so reply to this. :I believe "Greg F" was a dupe account of Atukam Litib. He caused very much problems on TBW, so I guess it was because of that. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ok then but I still don't understand why Andrew1219 was blocked. Why are there so many spam ads all of a sudden. They are messing with the pages and my side bar preference choice, which is getting annoying. :I dont know, you should only be seeing ads if your logged out, or if you have "show ads" turned ON. --Uberfuzzy 16:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Right. I fiddled around with my preferences when I was trying to sort out the skin thing. How do I turn off the ad thing? Spoiler Template (Again) How do one bring over the things needed to get it to work? And the thing about the ads, I couldn't find where to turn it off. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I dont know where you got it from, so I dont what to tell you what to copy. :http://extremebionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences -> Skin -> "Show all advertisements" :--Uberfuzzy 17:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK, we can live with it. ;) ::Thanks. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 20:17, 20 July 2009 (UTC)